Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, large storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content. Unfortunately, when making point-in-time copies of virtual storage volumes, the methodologies that ensure the high-availability of these virtual storage volumes are often not duplicated within the copy.